Gracias Rose
by Fefi29
Summary: Rose era una ejemplo a seguir, según ella, su vida no era mas que un desastre. Y en el momento menos esperado su vida dio un giro de 360º.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer longfic, espero que les guste.

La historia e incluso algunos personajes son mios, pero lo demás es de la increíble JK Rowling a la cual amamos tanto xD!

* * *

Rose Weasley era una chica centrada y sabia lo que quería en la vida. Era el ejemplo a seguir de cualquier niña, inteligente, encantadora, divertida y muy hermosa. Muchos decían que era la copia de la inteligencia de su madre, otros decían que era la copia de el encanto de su padre, o muchos otros como su tío Harry, decían que no había ser en el mundo que se pareciera a esos 2, las 2 personalidades en un solo cuerpo, algo explosivo, pero cierto.

Según ella, no era mas que una adolescente simplona, con una vida lo suficientemente desastrosa como para aburrirse de ella; que los demás la vieran de una manera tan ejemplar le asqueaba, pero no decía nada; y lo único emocionante que había en su vida era un gato mas viejo que su madre que siempre le escondía sus cosas y un hermano tan adicto al Quidditch que ya empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

Hoy era su ultimo primer día y ya iba tarde a su primera clase todo por culpa de su primo Albus que la obligo a acompañarlo a la biblioteca.

-¡Estúpido y cobarde! Eso es lo que eres, ¿cómo vas a tener miedo a entrar solo a la biblioteca? Ahora los libros son los "Libros viviente como Potters"? Primero James y ahora tu. Ahora me haces llegar tarde a la primera clase del año- Le reclamó a un muy relajado Albus que la miraba con aburrimiento y diversión.

-Ay primita relájate, por una vez que lleguemos tarde no nos pasara nada-

-Se supone que tu eras el cuerdo entre tu y tu hermano, ahora me vienes con tu onda de "Peace&Love"- A este punto el instinto asesino de Rose estaba a punto de salir y matar a cierto ojiverde- No pienso volver a hacerte caso, a la próxima le pides a tu estúpida novia que te acompañe.

-Novia la cual es tu mejor amiga ¿no?- Dijo riéndose.

-Que sea mi mejor amiga no le quita lo estúpida e inútil que es cuidando a su novio y dejándolo a mi responsabilidad.

-Los 2 sabemos que Amy estaba ocupada ayudando a Hagrid.

Amy Miles era la mejor amiga de Rose desde 1er año, las 2 iban a Revenclaw y nunca se les había visto a una sin la otra. Bueno, hasta que ella decidió, por fin, después de mucho tiempo de insistencia de Albus, ser su novia. Ella eran inseparables, eran el Ying Yang perfecto. Ella era muy divertida, relajada, le gustaban todos esos monstruos que ella y Hagrid llamaban mascotas y era una excelente estudiante; sin contar que amaba el quiddicth.

-No me importa, no pienso volver a llegar tarde por ti-Dijo arreglándose la túnica y entrando al salón.-Buenos días Profesor, siento mucho la tardanza, Albus y yo tuvimos un pequeño problema en la biblioteca- Sus mejillas delataba su vergüenza y la mentira- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro, claro que si pueden- Dijo amablemente ___Flitwick_-

-¿Ves que eres una dramática exagerada? Nos dejo pasar tranquilamente sin ningún regaño-Susurró Albus mientras nos sentábamos.

-Cállate y presta atención- Y eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo Rose en toda la clase, aun seguía molesta.

Al finalizar la clase los 2 salieron en silencio y se quedaron esperando e el pasillo por Amy, que se quedó hablando con el profesor.

-¿Podrías hablarme? Me ignoraste toda la clase, ahora me siento un niño no querido por su prima favorita- Dijo Albus mirándola un puchero.

-Podría pero no quiero- Dijo Rose sonriendo- Además, ahí viene Amy y ya tus oídos y tus ojos se enfocaran ella, así que ni me molestare a tener un poco tu atención.

-Eso no es cierto, yo si te presto atención cuando estoy con ella- La miro con reproche, y volvió su mirada a la puerta del salón por donde estaba saliendo Amy y sonrió muy bobamente, según Rose- Hola amor- Dijo abrazándola.

-Te lo dije, ya ni existo en tu universo en este momento.- Ya Rose había comenzado a caminar y la pareja la seguía.

Lo que más amaba de su primo, secretamente obviamente, era su capacidad de hacer que su universo en un segundo girara alrededor de Amy cada vez que la miraba. Amy era el centro de su vida, y Albus el de ella. Se completaban de la manera más increíble, eran la pareja perfecta. Sus 2 mejores amigos juntos eran lo más tierno que ella había visto, pero había jurado no decírselo a Albus jamás.

-Deja los celos, sabes que aquí hay para las 2- Dijo el alcanzándola y abrazándola con el brazo desocupado, el otro iba muy cómodamente de la mano con Amy.

-A veces me das ganas de golpearte, pero no lo hago porque soy una niña buena y amo a tu futura esposa lo suficiente como para dejarla sin hijos-

-Déjenlo hasta aquí por hoy, algún día me van a hacer golpearlos a los 2 por estúpidos-Dijo Amy son un intento de seriedad no logrado.

-Si alguien supiera que mis 2 chicas son unas agresivas, no me creerían. Se suponen que son niñas buenas y calmadas, y miren con lo que me vienen.- Albus se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Rose.

-Primero, no soy ninguna chica tuya. Segundo, yo soy una niña buena y calmada, solo que TÚ alteras mi buena imagen. Aunque no digo lo mismo de Amy, ella es tu chica y ella misma alteró su imagen de niña buena- Dijo sonriendo y soltándose de su abrazo y entrando al Gran Comedor.- Adiós Potter, comeré y tu existencia no afectara mi comida.

-Ella tiene razón. Adiós Al- Se despidió Amy con un beso y se fue atrás de Rose, que ya se estaba sentando en la mesa Revenclaw.

-Yo tú, le pongo carácter a ese estúpido novio que tienes, y le digo que deje a su adorada prima en paz- Dijo Rose sirviéndose comida.

-Yo tu, me quedo tranquila y hago como que si no se que ahí viene O' Connel- Dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia su izquierda, donde venia Collin O'Connel.

Collin era un Hufflepuff que cursaba 7mo año al igual que ellas, era el Capitán de Quidditch de su casa y solía ser el novio de Rose, duraron 1 año juntos, y todo iba bien hasta que Rose lo descubrió besándose con una Slytherin un día antes de irse a casa. Tenían aproximadamente 2 meses sin verse y Rose no sabia como reaccionar; una cosa era insultarlo, ignorarlo por cartas a otra muy diferente tenerlo cara a cara. Y ahora no solo tenia que enfrentarlo en persona, sino que enfrente de todo el Gran Comedor. Quería morirse ahí mismo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a nadie.

-Aun no entiendo qué le viste- susurró Amy solo para Rose.

-Bueno días lindas, ¿Cómo les va?- Dijo Collin con un estúpida sonrisa, que según Amy era la sonrisa mas estúpida que tenia.

-Nos iba de maravilla hasta que tú decidiste destruir la maravilla del día con patética e inútil existencia- Dijo Amy con sonrisa sarcástica.

Amy siempre había sentido cierto desagrado por Collin, antes de ser novio de su amiga siempre decía que había algo en él que nunca le agradaría o simplemente pensaba que su existencia le importaba menos que las clases de historia; siendo novio de Rose lo trataba por cortesía, pero después de que terminaron, le declaro la guerra públicamente, y eso quedó registrado en la memoria de todos los que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

**Flashback**

Estaba enojada, realmente muy enojada, en su vida había sentido tanto odio por alguien, creía que era capaz de matar en ese momento, y que Merlín la proteja para no cometer una locura, pero ese imbécil lo iba a pagar. Nadie se metía con Rose Weasley sin meterse primero con ella.

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, todo el mundo vio entrar a una muy cabreada Amy Miles, y eso era imposible, la calmada Amy nunca se molestaba, y menos parecía una bestia a punto de matar al primer idiota que se le pasara por al frente. Que tuviera la varita en la mano y su vista en un punto fijo en la mesa de Hufflepuff, no decía nada bueno. Cuando llegó al asiento de O`Connel, lo apuntó con su varita.

-Párate ahora mismo de ahí-Dijo no muy amablemente ella.

-Ey ey ey, cálmate, no entiendo por qué tu agresividad Miles- Se paro tranquilamente, y la observo- Con esa cara creo que no viniste a desearme felices vacaciones- Dijo tratando de ocultar el miedo que le daba la cara de asesina en serie que tenia Amy.

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué estoy así O'Connel.

- ¿Y qué, vas a matarme frente todo el mundo? Créeme, no seria bueno para tu imagen de niña buena-

_-¡Expelliarmus!- _Grito Amy, Collin voló hasta caer en la otra punta del comedor, ella avanzó hasta él muy lentamente, y de una manera que cualquiera que se paraba a ver como esta Collin se sentaba o se alejaba de ella.

Cuando llego hasta a él lo pateo en el estomago, éste quedó sin aire y con lagrimas en los ojos del dolor. Ella se agacho y cuando lo tuvo al frente le hablo.

-Que quede muy claro O'Connel, te metes con Rose te metes conmigo, no quiero verte mas nunca cerca de ella y mucho menos intentar hablarle. Vuelves a joderla y esto será un pequeño cariño comparado con lo que puedo hacer, por algo soy la hermana menor entre puros hombres.- Dijo muy claramente, solo los que estaban cerca habían escuchado lo que dijo.

-No te tengo miedo, Miles- Intento decir Collin mientras ésta se paraba y le daba la espalda.

-Pues deberías, porque esto es la guerra cariño. No mas cortesía y sonrisas hipócritas contigo, puede que Rose no haga nada, porque se que no lo hará, pero yo hare tu vida miserable hasta que terminemos Hogwarts. Y es en serio O'Connel- Dijo mirándolo por ultima vez y largándose por donde entro.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor explotaron en cuchicheos, otros ayudaron al Capitán de Hufflepuff reincorporarse, y otros como los Weasley no hacían mas que reírse y felicitar a Albus por poder tener bajo control a ésa fiera.

**Fin Flashback**

-Siempre tan amable tu-Dijo con sarcasmo Collin- Solo vine a hablar con Rose.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Además, si no recuerdas te advertí que te alejaras de mi amiga o sino Voldemort reencarnaría en mi solo para destruirte- Todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Ahora te llaman la defensora del pueblo Miles? Solo quiero hablar tranquilamente con ella y si no la dejas hablar no sabré si ella quiere o no, hablar conmigo.

Rose había estado callada desde que O'Connel apareció, estaba paralizada, hasta que Amy decidió pisarle por debajo de la mesa para que reaccionara. Aclaro sus pensamientos y decidió no darle el gusto de hacerle creer que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué habría yo de tener que hablar algo contigo?- Respondió muy calmada Rose, calma que ni ella misma sabia de donde había sacado.

-Solo una vez y juro dejarte en paz-

-Te dijo que no, vete O'Connel, interrumpes mi vista a la mesa donde esta mi novio así que chao.

-¿Desde cuando te cambiaste el nombre a Rose? A veces sueles ser un poco entrometida en asuntos que sinceramente no te convienen.

-Ya Amy, quédate tranquila- Dijo Rose agarrándola por un brazo y sentándola de nuevo ya que esta se había parado con toda las intenciones de golpearlo.

Amy era muy relajada y calmada, pero que nunca se atrevieran a lastimar a sus seres queridos porque quedabas escrito en su lista negra de personas golpeables (Si, tenia una lista imaginaria de sus personas odiadas); si pertenecías a esa lista y te metías con ella simplemente perdía la cordura y no le importaba nada, ese era un momento de esos, sino fuera por Rose quizás Collin estuviera ya en camino a la enfermería.

A este punto, ya todos los que encontraban en el Gran Comedor tenían sus miradas sobre el espectáculo que ocurría en la mesa Revenclaw. Después del show que hizo Miles a finales de curso, todo el mundo esperaba uno mejor que ése.

-Está bien Collin, iré contigo, solo para que me dejes en paz y terminemos esto de una buena vez- Dijo Rose levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Pero Rose, es el imbécil de O'Connel con el que vas a hablar!- Reclamó Amy.

-Lo se, pero si no hablo con él ahorita seguirá molestado y no quiero que te castiguen por mandar a alguien a la enfermería-

-¿Acaso crees que tu amiguita podría pelear conmigo y ganarme?-Pregunto Collin.

-Si, si lo creo, y lo hizo de hecho, pero en tal caso de no ser así, tendrías nada mas y nada menos que al ejército Weasley atrás de ti solo por atreverte a pelear con la Novia de uno de ellos.- Dijo Rose- No te han golpeado solo porque no los he dejado, y no te estoy protegiendo, solo que no quiero que ninguno de mi familia sea expulsado solo por tu culpa. Mejor vámonos y terminemos con esto de una vez, tengo clase en 20 minutos.-Ya iba saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando Collin reacciono y fue corriendo atrás de ella.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, aun no se cuando porque aun no he estructurado bien la historia. De hecho, este capitulo salió de la nada, y solo iba a ser un Oneshot, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba escribiendo algo que seria un buen inicio de un longfic. No les prometo el mejor fic del mundo, pero tampoco el peor xD! No sean tan malos conmigo, recuerden que es mi primer longfic!

Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos en el prox Capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

La historia e incluso algunos personajes son mios, pero lo demás es de la increíble JK Rowling a la cual amamos tanto xD!

* * *

**ooo**

No lo iba a negar, estaba increíblemente nerviosa, no sabia como iba a reaccionar teniéndolo tan cerca. Aun dolía, dolía un infierno saberse traicionada por la persona que supuestamente la amaba, y lo odiaba por ello.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de chismosos, disminuyo el paso hasta que se paro y dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo, y así a acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, sabia que eso no terminaría bien, pero no importaba, ya nada peor podía pasar.

-Entonces, dime lo que me vas a decir de una vez y acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?- Dijo Rose muy fríamente, que hasta el mismo Collin se sorprendió, el tono de voz de ella siempre era calmado y tierno.

-Rose, yo..yo.. ay mierda, esto se suponía q iba a ser mas fácil- Dijo aflojando su corbata. No sabia como comenzar, no mientras ella lo miraba con tanto rencor. Cuando entro al Gran Comedor, iba muy decidido a pedirle perdón y explicarle toda hasta que ella volviese con él, pero ahí estaba ella muy decidida a nunca perdonarlo y eso hacia mas difícil hablarle.- No se ni como comenzar.. yo… yo…

-Ay mira O'Connel, me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo, me asfixia estar cerca de ti y tengo clases, así que hablas ya o hablas nunca. Se suponía que si habías decidido ir tan engreídamente a mi mesa para hablar conmigo era porque ya sabias lo que me ibas a decir, así que en serio comienza ya, o me voy- Dijo Rose, no tenia ni idea de cómo podía haber hablado tanto en ese momento, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que no podía respirar y sus ganas de llorar estaban a punto de adueñarse de ella.

-Ok, ok-Dijo Collin alborotando su cabello por nerviosismo- Rose, soy el peor idiota del mundo…

-Y Ud. se ha ganado 1000 puntos para su casa por haber acertado- Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Rose, por favor estoy tratando de ser serio, dejemos el sarcasmo por un momento- Dijo mirándola, esperando respuesta, pero cuando vio que no iba a responder y que le estaba dando la oportunidad de seguir sin interrumpirlo, siguió- Yo se que la cague hasta el fondo, y que realmente no merezco tu perdón, pero no puedo seguir así, te extraño y te necesito conmigo.

-Escúchame bien Collin, si lo que quieres es venir con el típico discurso de "Soy un idiota pero te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti" ahórratelo que en serio ya me tiene cansada, llevo 2 meses de lo mismo contigo y si no has entendido que no quiero saber algo de ti, entonces discúlpame, pero yo no puedo hacer mas. Así que hagamos la cosa mas fácil, te dejo libre para que estés con quien quieras, pero por favor, te ruego que me dejes en paz.- Dijo muy bajo y recostándose en la pared cercana, cerrando los ojos y cuando miro a Collin, lo vio sin frialdad y sin rencor, lo que vio el Hufflepuff lo devastó, ella lo miraba con cansancio y dolor.- Estoy cansada, realmente cansada de todo esto, cansada de que toda mi familia esté detrás de mi pensando que en algún momento me voy a derrumbar, cansada de que todos me miren como la "cuernuda Weasley" , cansada de seguir pensando en ti, cansada de querer que todo esto sea una pesadilla y no la puta realidad, me canse de ti, así que por favor, si me sigues amando como me has dicho desde que terminamos, déjame en paz de una vez, quieres que te perdone, bueno está bien te perdono, pero déjame respirar, te lo pido- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, negándose a derramar alguna frente a él.

Si, si sentía como una mierda antes, ahora era peor, se sentía peor que la mierda, sabia que había arruinado todo pero nunca imagino qué tanto. Y estaba arrepentido, pero por como había respondido Rose, sabia que no quedaban muchas esperanzas, y aunque Merlin le rogara a la pelirroja que volviera él, ella se negaría.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no te puedo complacer Rose, no te dejare en paz hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir, se que no servirá de nada, pero necesito que lo sepas.- Dijo apoyando una mano en la pared donde Rose estaba recostada, dejándola casi acorralada.

Rose se puso mas nerviosa aun, con tanta cercanía no sabia como iba a reaccionar, no por algo fue su novio durante un año y aun sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago se contraía. Maldita sea, pensaba, si fuera menos sexy y menos él todo fuera mas fácil, pero no, la vida estaba en contra de ella y la dejo acorralada entre los brazos de la persona que la había herido, y que aun así ella seguía queriendo.

-Lo que hice no tiene perdón, lo se, tu confiabas en mi sobre todas las cosas, y no quiero venir con excusas baratas, pero el equipo llevaba tiempo burlándose de mi y mi total fidelidad hacia ti, cuando solo tenia 17 años.- Dijo apenado, mientras Rose sonrió amargamente y volteo la cara para dejar de mirarlo, pero dándole permiso de seguir.- Y me harté, ese día estaba molesto, habíamos peleado porque quería que te quedaras conmigo en Londres en vez de irte con Miles a Francia. Estaba muy cabreado, y apareció Katherine…- Respiro hondo, sabia que Rose odiaba a Katherine Bole y viceversa.- Y comenzamos a hablar y cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba besando, no fue mas que un beso, a la que yo amo es a ti, ella es nadie, pero entiéndeme, no estaba en mis cabales.- Al decir eso, Rose abrió los ojos y lo volvió a mirar con rabia.

-¡¿Qué te entienda? ¡¿Estas bromeando conmigo?- Grito una Rose muy alterada, empujando a Collin alejándolo de ella.- ¡¿Y a mi quién demonios me entiende? ¡¿Quién demonios me entendió cuando vi a mi novio besando a otra que no era yo? Dime ¡¿Quién me entendió cuando me estaba muriendo porque un imbécil como tu me había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos?- No se había dado cuenta cuándo fue que sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero igual siguió.- Lamento tener que decir esto, pero nadie me entendió, absolutamente nadie, lo único que hacían por mi era tenerme lastima. Así que no seas tan cínico y no me pidas que te entienda porque no lo hare y no me da la gana, no todo en esta vida lo tendrás con solo pedirlo Collin, lamento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto, así que bájate de tu bella nube y entiende de una vez que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor y que tienes que luchar por lo que quieres y no porque tengas un arranque adolescente vayas y me arruines la vida tan fácil como abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Collin quedó en shock por la manera en reacciono Rose, el la había visto molesta, pero nunca así, nunca con él.

-Yo si luché por algo, por ti Rose, luché para q llegaras a amarme- Dijo en un susurro- Pero tienes razón.- La cara de Rose descompuso, el jamás daba la razón a nadie, y eso la hizo bajar la guardia un poco.- Pero me di cuenta de todo eso después cuando te vi salir corriendo después de verme con Katherine, y me arrepiento, me siento el peor cabron del siglo por haberte perdido, se que no volverás conmigo y dudo que algún día me perdones.- Dijo acercándose a ella, arrinconándola otra vez contra la pared.- Pero necesito que sepas que te amé demasiado y que no me arrepiento de ningún segundo que pase a tu lado.- Lo ultimo lo dijo acariciando la mejilla de Rose, ella levantó la mirada enfrentándolo y vio como los ojos de él estaban llenos de lagrimas.- Y que aun a pesar de todo, te sigo amando Rosie.-Dijo susurrándole, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

Si, Rose había bajado todas sus defensas, sus lagrimas bajaban libremente, sentía que su corazón estaba acelerado a mil por hora, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la cercanía, sus piernas temblaban y esas condenados murciélagos en su barriga hacían estragos con su pobre estomago. Y que Collin se estuviera acercando mas a ella no la ayudaba, se le había olvidado como hablar, tampoco era que quisiera hablar, solo se quería quedar ahí, sintiéndolo así de cerca.

Cuando la beso, trato de alejarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya le estaba respondiendo con la misma intensidad y sus brazos ya estaban en su cuello acercándolo aun mas. La besaba como siempre y como nunca, sabiendo que ese posiblemente era el último beso de ellos, la agarraba por la cintura como si no quisiera dejarla irse nunca de ahí. Cuando sintió algo salado en el beso se dio cuenta que eran las lagrimas de los 2. No querían que ese beso terminara, pero Rose reaccionó y se separo lentamente, y se quedaron así abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que Rose decidió hablar.

-Yo te amaba mas que nada, tanto que no me importaba las quejas constantes de Amy.- Sonrió con nostalgia, Amy nunca dejó de sentir poca simpatía por el, pero a ella nunca le importó.- Fuiste y siempre será mi primer amor, nunca me arrepentiré de eso.- Dijo acariciándolo, y abriendo los ojos por primera vez, se dio cuenta que el ya la estaba mirando y esa mirada la estaba matando, pero debía seguir.- Pero me rompiste en mil pedazos, y lo siento, realmente lo siento pero me duele.- Susurro, y dándole un corto pero lento beso.- Y si, te amo, pero estoy acabando con nosotros, no hay mas tu y yo, necesito que lo entiendas.- El Hufflepuff asintió cerrando los ojos.- Adiós, Collin.-Terminó Rose alejándolo de ella, y comenzando a alejarse.

Collin reaccionó, y salió atrás de ella, la agarro por el brazo para voltearla, y la volvió a besar, ella al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero siguió con el beso. Collin se separo lentamente y la abrazo.

-Gracias, Rose.- Le susurro al oído, erizando cada parte del cuero de Rose.- Gracias por amarme y hacerme feliz.- Dijo volviendo a mirarla con esos inmensos ojos azules que la hacían temblar. Si, lo iba a extrañar, pero le acaricio la mejilla y se separo, le dio la espalda y se fue.

* * *

**ooo**

El salón ya estaba lleno de estudiantes cuando la profesora Vector entro al salón, cerrando la puerta, dejando por entendido que nadie más podía entrar

-Buenos días, espero que hayan tenido unas relajantes vacaciones, porque lo que les viene no es nada fácil. Señores, vienen los EXTASIS, así que prepárense porque esto ya es lo que definirá su futuro.- Dijo seriamente mirándolos a todos.- Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas, el que llegue después que yo no tiene derecho a entrar, …..

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Rose? Me preocupa que no haya llegado a la clase, ella jamás faltaría a Aritmancia. Si el estúpido de O'Connel le hizo algo, lo mato.- Le dijo muy bajo Amy a Albus, este esteba en el puesto de adelante, con el puesto de al lado vacio, donde se suponía que debería estar sentada Rose.

-Déjala en paz, capaz y no pudo llegar a tiempo por otras razones y no por eso, así que deja tus instintos asesino ¿Quieres?- Dijo Tiffany Finnigan, una revenclaw que era la razón por la que muchos hombres pelearan con sus novias cada vez que ella pasaba, nadie podía evitar admirar su belleza, era alta, blanca como la nieve, con una cabello negro largo y ondulado que era envidiado por mas de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts, unos carnosos labios rojos y amiga de Rose y Amy desde primero.

-Mira cielo, hazle caso a Tiff y quédate tranquila, Rose es grande y sabe lo que hace, deja de ser tan paranoica.- Albus se había volteado disimuladamente sin que la profesora lo viera.

-Potter, ¿Me estas llamando paranoica?-Dijo muy molesta Amy. Albus cerró los ojos, tenia que aprender a pensar antes de hablar, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco.

-Lo siento, Amy, no quise decirlo de esa manera…-No pudo continuar porque la profesora los interrumpió.

-Puede que la conversación que tengan el par de tortolitos sea mas importante que mi clases, pero les recuerdo que esta es mi clase y no me importa si su conversación es de vida o muerte, o me prestan atención o se van, ¿Me han entendido Potter y acompañante?-

-Si profesora, lo siento no volverá a pasar- Respondió Albus apenado.

-Así espero que sea, página 10 señores, no perdamos más tiempo.

* * *

**ooo**

Cuando cruzo a la derecha, supo que él ya no la podía ver y salió corriendo, corrió para alejarse de todo eso, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver, pero no importaba necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba un baño urgentemente, no podía dejar que la vieran así. Entro corriendo al baño mas cercano que encontró, se apoyo sobre el lavamanos y se echo a llorar como una bebe. Estaba destrozada, no sabía si algún día se sentiría mejor porque dolía horriblemente, estaba cansada de llorar, había llorado demasiado en vacaciones, tanto que pensó que se había secado. Pero esta vez era diferente, ya todo se había acabado y no había vuelta atrás.

Se miro en el espejo y se odio por ser tan estúpida y enamorarse, comenzó a quitarse la corbata, la estaba ahogando, le faltaba el aire. De repente se quedo tranquila mirándose en el espejo viendo como las lagrimas seguían cayendo si su consentimiento, y lo que vio en el espejo no le gusto, frente a ella estaba alguien desconocido para ella, no sabia dónde había dejado a la tierna, sonriente, ilusa, positiva y carismática Rose, lo que veía era a un alma destrozada, que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta quedar en nada; pero ella quería dejar de ver a esa, necesitaba dejar de verla, quería volver a sonreír y volver a creer, quería ser de nuevo Rose.

En un arrebato abrió el grifo, y comenzó a lavarse la cara tratando de borrar con agua toda tristeza que sentía, cuando dejo de hacerlo se apoyo sobre el lavamanos otra vez pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos.

"_**-Bueno Weasley, deberías sentirte afortunada de que un chico como yo, alto guapo y del equipo de quiditch este pidiéndote una cita.- Dijo Collin con una sonrisa, que según el, era su arma con las chicas.**_

_**-Y tu O'Connel deberías sentirte afortunado de que no te golpee para que me dejes en paz, usa con otra esa asquerosa sonrisa no-seductora, conmigo eso no va.- Dijo Rose dándole la espalda.**_

_**-Eres una chica muy maleducada Rosie, deberías disculpare, ¿qué pensaran de ti si te ven tratando así a tu futuro esposo?- Dijo acercándose lentamente.**_

_**-Pensaran mi querido Collin.- Dijo acercándose también, lo suficiente como para decirle al oído.- que eres un estúpido si de verdad crees que me casaria contigo.- Dijo alejándose riendo de la cara de shock de O'Connel al tener tan cerca.- No eres mi tipo y nunca lo serás.- Y volvió a sonreírle coquetamente dándole la espada"**_

En sus planes nunca estuvo incluido enamorarse de él, él siempre fue el niño lindo, rico, consentido y egocéntrico por el cual casi todas el sector femenino se volvían locas y con las cuales siempre jugaba, pero con ella era diferente, con ella no era mas que un niño lindo que haría lo que fuera solo para agarrarle la mano o poder hacerla reír.

"_**-Si.- Dijo Rose, con la cara tan roja como su cabello, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.**_

_**-Nada mas te pido que salgas conmigo una vez, no mas, si no te gust… Ya va, ¿dijiste que si?-Collin se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándola.**_

_**-Si, y no pienso volver a repetirlo, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto.-**_

_**Collin sonrió como que si le hubiesen dado el mejor regalo del mundo, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Rose se sorprendió y cuando reacciono ya Collin la había soltado pero seguía sonriendo.**_

_**-Gracias, juro que no te vas a arrepentir Rose, lo juro.- Dije el muy seriamente pero aun así sonriendo.**_

_**-Mas te vale O'Connel, mañana nos vemos en la entrada de Hogsmeade a las 11, si no estas ahí me voy y no hay mas chance.- Dijo dándole la espalda, yéndose para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo y decirle que no."**_

"_**Estaba cansada, su día había sido un asco, y aun tenia que hacer la redacción de pociones. Necesitaba chocolate, necesitaba algo que la relajara y algo que le hiciera olvidar al estúpido de O'Connel que había decidido omitirla después de que pelearon por una estupidez, y por Merlín que se odiaba porque ya lo extrañaba, se suponía que no eran nada y ahí estaban ellos, actuando como tal pero sin serlo. **_

_**-Weasley.- Y la voz que había extrañado durante todo el día la estaba llamando, pero por su tono era obvio que no estaba muy feliz.**_

_**-Ahora soy Weasley, a ver dime, ¿desde cuando deje de ser Rosie?-**_

_**-Desde el momento en que decidiste que era buena idea omitirme durante todo el día-**_

_**-Ya va, discúlpeme señor pero ha sido Ud el que dijo que no quería saber de mí, así que solo hice lo que me pidió.**_

_**-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso Weasley?.-Dijo acercándose.**_

_**-Desde nunca, solo que no pensaba ir atrás de ti como una estúpida pidiéndote que me hablaras, lo siento pero no soy así.-Dijo acercándose también.**_

_**-Odio que seas tan testaruda.**_

_**-¿Testaruda? Lo siento señor por no ser la típica niña que se va atrás de Ud rogando su atención.- estaba molesta y él lo sabia.- ¿Sabes qué? No pienso seguir con esto, nunca seré como ellas así que estas perdiendo tu tiempo.**_

_**-Yo no quiero que seas como ellas, solo quiero que admitas lo que sientes y que hagas algo por ello.**_

_**-¿QUÉ? Ay por Merlín, ¿es en serio? Dime, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo que siento? Pues esta bien, me gustas, si, me gustas, pero no esperes que llegue aquí y te diga "Oye Collin ¿Qué te parece si eres mi novio?" Lo siento yo no soy así, que en toda tu vida nunca hayas tenido que pedirle a alguien que sea tu novia, no es mi problema.**_

_**-¿Y quién dijo que quería que me pidieras eso?**_

_**-Ay matate O'Connel, estoy cansada así que chao.- no había terminado de voltearse cuando Collin la estaba besando. Ese era el primer beso de ellos y diablos, se dijo mentalmente, no quería dejar de besarlo.**_

_**-Sabes.- Dijo separándose un poco de ella, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.- Te ves mucho más tierna así, calladita y roja como tu cabello.**_

_**-Si, y tu te ves mas estúpido con esa boba sonrisa.- Dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente.**_

_**-Si bueno, no puedes esperar mucho después de haber besado a tu novia por primera vez.**_

_**Ella lo miro, y volvió a sonreírle con más ganas y lo beso. El comenzó a reírse mientras la besaba y la levantaba del piso dando vueltas como 2 niños.**_

_**-Me imagino que eso fue un si ¿o me equivoco?**_

_**-¿Sabes? Eres tan imbécilmente tierno que me encantas.- dijo Rose riendo.- Si, O'Connel fue un si, así que deja el fastidio y acompaña a tu nueva novia a buscar chocolate."**_

Maldita sea lo iba a extrañar horrores, pero era como debía ser, no podía perdonarlo. Sabia que algún día lo haría, pero aun así no podría volver con él, se había esfumado la inocencia y la ternura entre ellos, el la había corrompido y no había nada que lo arreglara.

Comenzó a arreglarse la camisa, ya había perdido Aritmacia, y estaba a punto de terminar y no quería que Amy la viera en ese estado, así que decidió dejar de llorar y acomodarse y tratar de fingir que todo estaba bien, no quería que hoy le tuvieran lastima, que lo dejaran para otro día, no hoy, no estaba de humor, y pobre del ser humano que se atreviera a siquiera pensar en molestarla.

Mientras se arreglaba la corbata vio la pulsera que tenía en la mano derecha, y sonrió, se la quito y leyó lo que tenía en la parte de atrás.

"Para siempre"

"_**-Collin escúchame, no fue mi intención, solo se me olvido, los exámenes me tienen hasta el borde, te juro que se me olvido.- Una Rose muy apenada iba atrás de un molesto Collin que la omitía deliberadamente mientras caminaban por los alrededores del lago.- Ey, por favor escúchame, ¿quieres?**_

_**Collin se paró de repente y Rose tropezó con él porque no esperaba que se parara tan repentinamente.**_

_**-¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa Rose? Siento que siempre soy yo el que esta pendiente de la relación, el que quiere que todo sea perfecto y aparentemente a ti no te importa.**_

_**-Merlin Collin, eso no es así, no seas tan paranoico.**_

_**-No Rose, no lo soy, solo que eso es lo que parece. Pasé todo el día de ayer planeando la cena perfecta para ti, y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Ah si, se te olvido que te estaba esperando en la Torre de Astronomía. Rose estuve ahí por 3 hora esperándote y tu no apareciste, dime, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?**_

_**-Lo siento Collin, de verdad lo siento, nunca quise hacerte eso.- Se acerco a el y lo abrazó al cuello, él no la abrazo d vuelta pero tampoco la rechazo.- te juro que te lo recompensare, pero deja de estar molesto conmigo ¿si?- dijo besándolo.**_

_**-Esto se llama manipulación Weasley, que seas mujer y que me encantes no me hará perdonarte.- Dijo tratando de parecer serio, pero ya Rose sabia q había cedido y que la había perdonado. **_

_**-¿Collin?**_

_**-Dime.- **_

_**-Te amo.**_

_**Él no podía procesar la información, cuando lo hizo no pudo mas que besarla como si no hubiera mañana.**_

_**-Yo te amo a ti Rose Weasley.- Dijo sonriendo como un niño hasta que recordó algo.- Ah se me había olvidado, ayer cuando me dejaste plantado,-Rose rodo los ojos, sabia que no lo olvidaría por un buen tiempo, pero no dejo de sonreírle- te iba a dar esto.- dijo dándole una cajita.**_

_**Ella lo agarro y lo abrió, lo que vio adentro hizo que sonriera mas, aun cuando pensaba que no era imposible, se le aguaron los ojos y se le lanzo encima al Hufflepuff besándolo repetidamente, diciendo "gracias" a cada beso que le daba.**_

_**-Bueno creo que si te gusto.-Burlándose de ella. Ella le saco la lengua.**_

_**-Bobo, ayúdame a ponérmela.- dijo dándole la pulsera que estaba dentro la cajita. El la agarro y leyó lo que había al reverso de esta:**_

_**-"Para siempre".- **_

_**-Si, para siempre.- Respondió Rose abrazándolo después de que le pusiera la pulsera".**_

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Se miro por última vez en el espejo, y se juro que apenas saliera por esa puerta, comenzaría con la misión "Olvidemos al estúpido de O'Connel".

Salió del baño, y camino hacia el salón de Aritmacia, iba distraída pensando en qué demonios iba a decirle a la profesora Vector por su falta a clases. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que venia alguien en la dirección contraria a ella y que esa persona tampoco iba concentrada en el camino. Cuando tropezaron, los 2 cayeron por el impacto, no se esperaban eso.

-Demonios, ¿no pudiste ver por donde ibas?- Pregunto la pelirroja. Sabia que había sido muy grosera, pero vamos, ella simplemente no estaba de humor.

-Perdón Su Majestad, no fue mi intención que Ud no viera por donde caminaba.-Dijo una voz masculina que ella no reconocía, tendiéndole la mano. Ella la rechazo, no estaba de humor y el imbécil ése tampoco ayudaba.

Cuando se puso en pie y vio al idiota con el que había tropezado, se quedo de piedra.

-¿Malfoy?- Dijo muy desconcertada.

-Pero miren nada mas, es la rosa mas roja del jardín Weasley.- Dijo sonriéndole con sarcasmo.- Quita esa cara de enferma por favor. Si, soy Malfoy y volví Rose, ¿acaso eso te moleta?

Exacto, cuando su vida no podía ser peor, aparecía el inmaculado imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy, Merlin, la vida no la quería ni un poquito, si no terminaba loca era porque un rayo le iba a caer encima y la mataría.

**Bueno al fin el segundo capitulo! No tengo idea de cuando publicare el próximo, pero puedo asegurar que será dentro de poco! **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, lo unico mio es mi imaginacion, lo demas es de la JK Rowling que nos ha hecho tan feliz.

* * *

Estaba realmente cansado, se supone que debería haber llegado a Hogwarts el día anterior. Su viaje había sido un asco, el vuelo desde Bulgaria se retrasó muchas horas, cuando llegó a Londres sus maletas estaban desaparecidas y apenas logró salir del aeropuerto se dio cuenta de que ya el Expresso Hogwarts había mas que llegado a Hogwarts, incluso estaba seguro que ya estaba de regreso a Londres. Había decido ir a su casa a pasar la noche y así mismo escribirle a McGonagall y explicarle la causa de su ausencia en el castillo, pero recordó un pequeño y maldito detalle, sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones y él no tenia ni la menor idea de dónde quedaba la nueva Mansión, se habían mudado recientemente y él no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos. Decidió quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando llegó ya era pasada la medianoche, aún así escribió a la Directora la cual le respondió ya después del amanecer diciendo que no había problemas, que se llegara cuanto antes.

Y ahí estaba por fin, después de el peor viaje de su vida, volvía a estar en el castillo después de 2 años, realmente había olvidado lo espectacular e imponente que era el Hogwarts, no era que Durmstrang no fuera espectacular, solo que a diferencia, Hogwarts era mucho mas grande y a consecuencia mucho mas imponente.

Quería llegar acostándose en su habitación y dormir por días, pero claramente su día no iba a mejorar hasta que llegara la noche, aun tenia que ir a la oficina de la Directora para resolver algunos asuntos y después ir a clases, en serio, eso de morir le parecía la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Maldita sea, me autoinvocaré una puta maldición asesina y así acabamos con tanta miseria.- Dijo Scorpius al darse cuenta que no sabia cuál era la contraseña para subir al despacho de McGonagall.

-En serio Malfoy, quisiera ver cómo haces eso.- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta para saber quién demonios era el imbécil que se estaba burlando de él, al ver que era Albus Potter sonrió con malicia.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, al entrometido Potter.- Dijo cruzándose los brazos en el pecho.- Sabes, en vez de autoinvocarme la maldición asesina debería hacerlo contigo.

-A ver Malfoy, ¿el frio de Bulgaria te congeló el cerebro e hizo que lo único vivo que quedara en él fueran tus instintos asesinos?-Dijo Albus muy calmadamente y sonriendo.-

-Posiblemente si, pero tu tampoco ayudas.

-No veo por qué habría de ayudarte en algo Malfoy, es mas, nos vemos por ahí Malfoy voy llegando tarde a Aritmacia.- Dijo siguiendo su camino.

-Me estas jodiendo ¡¿verdad Potter?- Exclamó agarrando a Albus por un brazo, haciendo que se volteara.- No he tenido el mejor viaje de mi vida así que dime la puta contraseña para poder ser medianamente feliz.

-Malfoy, ¿acaso tu madre sabe que aparte de las neuronas, los modales los dejaste también congelados en Durmstrang?- Albus lo estaba pasando de lo lindo haciendo enojar a Scorpius.- Dime, ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? Yo se que puedes decirla.

-Y una mierda contigo Albus. Se buen amigo por una vez en tu vida y dame la contraseña. Por favor.- Dijo rodando lo ojos.

-A ver, ¿Qué gano si te la doy?- Dijo cruzandose de brazos, sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando a ser el saco de boxeo de Scorpius, pero eso de molestarlo lo estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-Lo que quieras Potter, pero dámela.

-Mmmm a ver, admite que soy mejor que tu en todo y que me admiras y me respetas, y que le agradeces a Merlin todos los días por darte un mejor amigo tan apuesto y perfecto como yo.

Scorpius se lo quedo mirando levantando una ceja y preguntándose interiormente cuándo fue que decidió hacerse amigo de estúpido de Potter. Eso de escoger tus amistades cuando tienes nada más que 11 años puede arruinar tu vida 6 años después.

-Ah, sin olvidar que me has extrañado mas que nada desde la última vez que nos vimos.- Dijo ya aguantando la carcajada y tratando de parecer serio. No le importaba llegar tarde a Aritmacia con tal de ver la cara de Scorpius en ese momento.

-Primero Potter, no tenemos ni un puto mes sin vernos, segundo, primero muerto a siquiera pensar que eres mejor que yo en algo.

-Sabes, como tu mejor amigo te recomiendo que hagas un curso de control de ira, aunque también un reloj te quedaría bien, eso de llegar un día después de lo indicado no es nada puntual y menos para un Malfoy.

-Mira Potter, como tu mejor amigo te recomiendo que te vayas a la mismísima mierda o a tu clase pero vete si no quieres ver como me convierto en asesino del hijo del salvador del mundo mágico. Y si algún día de mi patética vida dejo de odiarte, te explicaré por qué mi tardanza.- Dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

-Ay Scorpius a veces eres tan voluble que haces mi vida feliz.- Dijo sonriendo, acercándose a él y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro como saludo.- Bienvenido a Hogwarts otra vez, hermano.- Y se alejó pero al quinto paso se detuvo y dijo.- Dumblendore, esa es la contraseña.- Y siguió.

A veces ni él mismo entendía como demonios soportaba a ese Potter, pero no le dio importancia y subió por fin a la oficina de la directora.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de excusarse con la profesora por su ausencia y resolver los asuntos del cambio de colegio, salió mucho mas aliviado de lo que había entrado. De hecho podía decir que se encontraba de buen humor, la directora le había dado el día, así que decidió ir a las mazmorras, llegar finalmente a su habitación y dormir por horas. Agradecía que todos los compañeros de habitación todavía estuvieran en clases, así no tenia que comenzar a dar explicaciones de qué hacia en Hogwarts, solo pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza.

Iba caminando por el pasillo tan distraídamente que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en la dirección contraria a la de él, la cual aparentemente iba tan distraída como él porque accidentalmente tropezaron cayéndose ambos al piso.

-Demonios, ¿no pudiste ver por donde ibas?- Le espetó la persona con la que tropezó.

"_Puedo decir lo mismo de ti" _pensó Scorpius parándose. Se dio cuanta de que era una chica pelirroja con la que había chocado y trato de calmarse y no responderle tan groseramente como ella había hecho.

-Perdón Su Majestad, no fue mi intención que Usted no viera por donde caminaba.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente a pesar de la agresividad con la que la trato la chica con la que tropezó, eso de los modales Malfoy's a veces lo volvería loco, ya lo hacia inconsciente.

Y a la pelirroja no solo le basto con tratarlo tan groseramente, sino que rechazo su mano, realmente debería aprender a ser menos caballeroso si lo iban a tratar asi. _"Me imagino que hasta de Gryffindor es la autosuficiente ésta"._

Pero cuando pudo ver quién era, entendió que era peor que una Gryffindor, era Rose Weasley. Cuando dicen que las cosa no pueden ir peor, simplemente si pueden ir peor. Que Merlin lo salvara de ésta porque aun no estaba preparado para encontrarse con ella.

-¿Malfoy?- Dijo muy desconcertada Rose.

-Pero miren nada mas, es la rosa mas roja del jardín Weasley.- Dijo sonriéndole con sarcasmo, aunque estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionaria ella después de verlo, pero como todo buen Malfoy nunca le demostraría nervios a la pelirroja- Quita esa cara de enferma por favor. Si, soy Malfoy y volví Rose, ¿acaso eso te moleta?- Sabia que estaba cavando su tumba muy lentamente.

* * *

-Creo que Vector se enfermó repentinamente, eso de dejarnos salir antes de la hora es como fin de mundo con ella.- Dijo Amy caminando agarrada de la mano de Albus.

-Opino lo mismo, pero mejor así, tener que soportar una hora mas su mal gusto a la hora de vestirse me iba a volver loca.- Dijo Tiffany.- Llevo desde tercero diciéndome a mi misma que debería darle unas clases de "Cómo vestirse sin pasar pena".

-Recuerdas la vez que vino con ese vestido amarillo, con zapatos deportivos azules y para mejorar la combinación, ese chaleco viejo multicolor que tanto odias.- Dijo riéndose viendo la cara de su amiga.- Creo que nunca me había reído tanto de ti y tu cara de consternación. "Amy eso es un genocidio a la moda".- Dijo imitándola con burla.

-En serio Amy, ese día tenían que haberla multado.- Dijo Tiffany recordando ese patético día de su vida.- Cuando algún día sea policía de la moda, le pondré cadena perpetua.

Tiffany Finnigan era adicta a la moda, no por algo se dedicaba a diseñar desde los 15 y sabia que su futuro no estaba en ser medimago, auror o trabajando en el ministerio, su futuro estaba en vestir a modelos de pasarela. La mayoría tenía un mal concepto de la Ravenclaw, juraban que no era más que una niña bonita con cuerpo de infarto que no hacia más que pensar en ropa y novios. Cuando realmente era la mas relajada y divertida entre Rose, Amy y ella, era muy ingeniosa y si no fuera porque realmente amara las Runas Antiguas ya hubiese dejado la clase solo por la homicida de la moda ésa que se hacia llamar profesora; y realmente lo menos que pensaba era en chicos, si, había tenido novios pero había renunciado a ellos por un buen tiempo, estaba cansada de que la buscaran solo por ser linda.

-¿Saben? Cuando comienzan a hablar de cosas así, realmente me siento fuera del grupo.- Dijo suspirando Albus.

-Ay Albus que Uds los hombres tengan poco sentido a la moda no es mi culpa, pero está bien dejaremos de hablar de eso.- Dijo Tiff.

-Gracias linda.- Dijo picándole el ojo.

-¿Qué te he dicho de coquetearme frente tu novia Potter? Me parece de muy mal gusto eso.

-A ella no le importa eso ¿Verdad amor? Ella sabe compartir.-Dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Tiffany.

-¿Entonces seriamos una relación de cuatro personas? Porque obviamente está incluida Rose, en serio Potter no creo que tenga lo suficiente para complacernos a las tres.

-Puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras, linda. Solo pídele permiso a Amy y estamos más que listos.

-Amy ¿me dejarías escaparme una noche con tu increíble novio para probarle que no es más que un iluso si cree que es suficiente para nosotras?

Amy la miró y cerró los ojos con resignación, estos dos no tenían solución, llevaban meses tratando hacerla explotar en un ataque de celos, lo cual no habían logrado porque ella sabia a la perfección que ese par primero se acostarían con el calamar gigante a siquiera pensar en besarse. Contando con que sabia que primero se quemarían las manos a tener que traicionarla.

-Si Tiff, te presto a mi novio para que hagan lo que les de la gana, mientras yo moriré de celos encerrada en mi cuarto llorando porque mi novio se esta acostando con mi amiga.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eres muy buena amiga Amy, por eso es que te queremos, porque eres nada egoísta.- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Ves? Por eso es que la amo, por ser nada egoísta al igual que yo.- Dijo Albus abrazándola por la cintura.

-Bueno, ya que eres tan poco egoísta cielo, que tal si mientras tu examinas el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, yo me tomo translador y me voy a Bulagaria para examinar el de cierto rubio mejor amigo tuyo?.- Dijo tratando de no reírse por la cara de trauma de Albus.

-Omitiré ese comentario, solo pensarlo me dan ganas de asesinarlo.- Las 2 Ravenclaw estaban riéndose a carcajadas.- Hablando de Malfoy, y para cambiar el tema y asi dejen de reírse de mi, regresó a Hogwarts.

Amy y Tiffany se pararon en medio del pasillo y se miraron con cierto miedo.

-A ver, ¿por qué la sorpresa?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Lo interrogo Amy.

-Porque yo tampoco sabia, me enteré hoy mismo cuando lo vi.

-Pero ¿no se supone que son mejores amigos?- Dijo la pelinegra reanudando la marcha, los otros 2 la siguieron.

-Si, pero me imagino que era una sorpresa, pero cuando lo vi estaba demasiado cabreado como para siquiera explicarme por qué llegó un día después.

-¿No se suponía que él se había ido de intercambio? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Amy.

-Si bueno, puedo imaginarme por qué volvió. Cuando nos vimos en vacaciones me explicó que estaba cansado de Bulgaria,-les estaba diciendo la verdad a medias, pero no podía decirles la verdadera razón por la qué estaba ahí- que regresar a Inglaterra lo estaba tentando, que no me sorprendiera si lo viera aquí de nuevo. Y dicho como hecho, Malfoy esta de nuevo en Hogwarts.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo se lo tomara Rose? No ha terminado de superar lo de Collin como para que Malfoy resucite entre los muertos.- Dijo Tiff pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿No crees que ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso? Digo, creo que ya habrá superado eso y hasta se le habrá olvidado, capaz y se ven y se saludan como si nada.- Dijo Albus con falsas esperanzas.

-A ver amorcito, se supone que la conoces desde que los 2 estaban en el vientre de sus respectivas madres. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo rencorosa y orgullosa que es tu prima? Es mas, creo que hasta seria capaz de perdonar primero a O'Connel que a Malfoy que tiene 2 años sin ver.

-Mierda. Creo que o me quedo sin mejor amigo o posiblemente me quedo con uno trastornado por los ataques de una pequeña y poderosa pelirroja prima mía.- Albus realmente temió por Scorpius.

-Bueno, si quieren saber la verdad, a pesar de que Malfoy me cae a bien aunque sea un cabron, pagaría solo para ver cómo lo recibirá nuestra pelirroja favorita.- Dijo Amy sonriendo imaginándose la escena.

- Pues creo que no tendrás que pagar un centavo Amy.- Dijo Tiffany haciéndole un gesto para que mirara al frente.

Cuando los otros dos vieron hacia donde les indicaba la ravenclaw, se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de presenciar el reencuentro del siglo. Vieron como Rose respiraba profundamente mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. Los tres se acercaron, pero sin hacerse notar; tenían que estar lo mas cerca posible para evitar cualquier desastre y también para poder escuchar, no iban a mentir, se morían por saber como iba a terminar eso.

-De todos los condenados días del año, ¿tenias que resucitar hoy, Malfoy?- Lo había dicho tan calmadamente que hasta ella misma se asustó.

-Lo siento por no tener un horario de los días en que te pega la luna y los que no Rose.- Maten a Malfoy, pensaban Albus y las ravenclaws.

-Weasley, Malfoy. Para ti soy Weasley, escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tu boca me dan ganas de vomitarte aquí mismo.

-A ver, dime W-E-A-S-L-E-Y.- Dijo casi deletreando el apellido de la chica.- ¿Qué mal le he hecho al mundo para que pagues tu enojo conmigo?

-Pasa Malfoy, que existes. Tal vez si le ahorraras al mundo tu patética existencia suicidándote, seria lo único bueno que harías en tu vida.- Su humor cada vez se iba poniendo peor, su día era un asco total, pero prefería 500 días así de asquerosos que tener que ver a Malfoy por 5 minutos, lo odiaba.

Albus veía a Scorpius y rezaba porque fuera inteligente y terminara la conversación de una vez, pero sabía que aunque le rezara a todos los Dioses, el Slytherin no se iba a quedar callado. "Un Malfoy sabe hasta cuando debe hablar" pero maldita sea éste Malfoy no sabia como hacer eso; aunque Scorpius sabia que el odio de Rose tenia bases, no se iba a quedar callado y darle la razón.

-Cariño, si le ahorro mi existencia al mundo seria un lugar patético y sin sentido.- Albus abrió los ojos, vio esa mirada en Malfoy y sabia lo que iba a decir y vio como el mismo Scorpius se estaba arrepintiendo de decir eso antes de decirlo, pero su gran bocota no lo ayudaba.- Así como ha sido la tuya sin mi por este tiempo, mi querida Rose.

"_Me quedo sin mejor amigo por el resto de mis dia por culpa de su infinita estupidez" _ pensó Potter cuando vio como Rose sacaba la varita y lo apuntaba, cuando vio como Malfoy salió volando por el aire y recibir el golpe de su vida al caer, salió del escondite y se interpuso entre Rose y Scorpius.

-Rose, baja la varita por favor.- Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Quítate Potter que hoy la Familia Malfoy perderá a su ultimo heredero.- Dijo Rose con mucho odio, su mirada se había oscurecido y no dejaba de mirar a Scorpius.

Amy y Tiffany sabían que si Albus no la calmaba, el pobre Slytherin no tendría salida, el primo de la pelirroja era el único capaz de calmarla cuando realmente estaba molesta, el otro capaz de controlar la incontrolable rabia de Rose fue el rubio que estaba tirado en el piso retándola con la mirada, el cual obviamente ya no ejercía ese poder sobre ella, sino todo lo contrario.

-Déjala Albus, que se descargue de una puta vez y así terminamos esto de una vez, todos aquí sabiamos que esto pasaría.- Dijo mirando a su amigo con resignación.

-Cállate Malfoy, abres tu puta boca otra vez mientras trato de salvarte el culo y seré yo el que te mate.- dijo sin mirarlo, y volvió a hablarle a Rose.- Mírame Rosie.- Le pidió. Ella cerro los ojos y suspiró, cuando los abrió miraba a su primo.- Bien, escúchame, no estas pensando con claridad, estoy seguro que después de que hablaste con O'Connel quedaste muy sensible a cualquier tipo de emoción. Así que por favor, respira y relaja tu mente.

-Créeme Albus, con Collin o si él, aun lo odio.

-Yo se, pero se que también descargaría tu frustración por O'Connel con Malfoy torturándolo más de lo que se merece.- Dijo agarrando la mano d Rose con la que sostenía la varita.- Tu sabes que siempre te apoyare, pero al que quieres torturar primita, es mi mejor amigo, así que haznos un favor a ti y a mi, no le hagas nada.

Rose que no había bajado la varita, comenzó a bajarla lentamente.

-Ok, ok. Suéltame que me haces sentir como una niña enferma.- Dijo alejándose de Albus. Ya Amy se había acercado a ella y Rose le agarro la mano y apretándola, como sosteniéndose de ella. Amy sabia que después de eso lo que vendría seria la destrucción total de una Weasley.- Escúchame bien algo Malfoy.- Dijo al verlo parándose, se soltó de Amy y se acerco a él- Te quiero bien lejos de mi, para ti estoy tan muerta como tu para mi ¿Entiendes? Puede que compartamos amigos, pero no quiero escuchar de tu maldita existencia, y esto va con Ustedes 3 tambien, que tanto quieren al muy cabron ese.- Dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose. Cuando Amy y Tiffany la vieron yéndose se fueron atrás de ella.

-Maldita sea.- Dijo Scorpius golpeando a la pared más cercana con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te lo dije hasta el cansancio, venir fue la idea más estúpida que has tenido en tu vida aparte de irte. Ella te odia, y no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión.

Albus sabia desde principios de vacaciones que su amigo quería volver a Hogwarts y era tan testarudo que así seria. Pero cuando no lo vio el día anterior, respiró calmado al darse cuenta de que no había cometido la locura de su vida regresando y todo iba de maravilla hasta que lo vió maldiciendo en la entrada a la oficina de McGonnagal; cuando lo vio ahí supo que todo el tiempo que le había costado que Rose superara al Slytherin se irían a la mierda, mas cuando acaba de terminar con O'Connel.

-Explícame ¿Cuándo va a ser el condenado día en que me perdone? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje de odiarme?- Dijo arrastrándose por la pared hasta caer sentado.

-Amigo, no creo que eso pase por mucho tiempo. Y menos ahora, por tu culpa ella no creía en nadie y cuando se atrevió en creer, el muy cabron también la cagó. Pero a diferencia el cabron no era Scorpius Malfoy. Y si, eso lo hace muy diferente, lo sabes.

-Y ese cabron, ¿es el tal O'Connel del que hablaban?

-Si, ya te conté como termino todo, así que no pienso volver a contarte sobre eso.

-Lo se, pero no entiendo, ellos terminaron cuando acabo sexto.

-Si, pero hoy hablaron, y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué, así que no preguntes Malfoy. Ahora dime ¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste que si regresabas?

-Iba a ser sorpresa, me iba a meter en un pastel vestido nada mas con un lazo y entrar al Gran Comedor como regalo exclusivo para el único Slytherin de la familia Weasley.- dijo con sarcasmo, Albus sonrió, por lo menos el humor le estaba mejorando.- Se me olvido escribir en realidad, y decidí sorprenderte y hacerte enojar después que me hartaste con tu "Scorpius no regreses por favor".- Dijo imitándolo.

-Me hubiese hecho muy feliz un regalo como ese, aunque creo que Amy hubiese terminado conmigo en un segundo.- Dijo haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Toma.- Dijo recordándose de algo que tenia en el bolsillo.- Casi el joyero me mete preso por la presión que tenia para que se apurara, esto de venirme fue una decisión que tome ésta ultima semana.

Albus agarró la cajita que Scorpius le estaba dando, la abrió dejando al descubierto una cadena plateada que tenia como dije un hermoso relicario de plata, que al abrirlo tenia una foto de Amy de un lado y del otro a Albus abrazándola.

-Gracias hermano.- Dijo sonriéndole, y dándole un golpe suave en agradecimiento.

-De nada.- respondió. Y de repente sonriéndole agrego algo mas.- Eres el ser mas increíblemente romántico hasta el punto del asco, no me sorprendería enterarme que el hombre de la relación es Miles y no tu.- Dijo riéndose.

-Malfoy cállate, mira que tengo a una pequeña fiera bajo mi poder que puedo soltarla cuando quiera, y créeme esta pequeña fiera pelirroja no tendrá reparos de torturarte.- Dijo riendo aun mas de la cara de su amigo.

-No te atreverías.

-No me retes.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, ahí sentados en ese pasillo desierto, hasta que Scorpius decidió hablar.

-Estás consiente de por qué vine ¿no? - le pregunto el rubio al moreno.

Albus suspiro, claro que lo sabia, no llevaba conociéndolo desde lo 11 por gusto.

-Si. Por ella. –

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, les dije que no demoraria para subir este capitulo! Lo que si no se es cuando subo el proximo, me voy de viaje mañana y sabra Dios cuando podre subir otro capitulo!

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, crean cuando les digo que me hace feliz saber que hay personas que leen mis locuras!

Nunca he mi vida he pedido reviews, y tampoco los mendigare pero por favor, cualquier sugerencia que tengan para la historia haganla, esta historia la voy escribiendo como vaya viniendo, asi que realmente ni yo se como terminara, pero hay veces que necesito ideas, y seria bueno que me aportaran algunas!

Un beso a todos! Y feliz navidad adelantada!


	4. Chapter 4

Todo es de la JK, menos las ganas y la locura :)

* * *

-Te dije que estoy bien Amy. Si vuelves a decirme "si quieres nos saltamos esta clase" la que no estará bien serás tu.- Dijo Rose tratando de no gritarle a su amiga.

-No es que quiera morir, pero Rose no tienes buena pinta, creo q deberías hacerle caso a Amy. Eso de ir a pociones en tu estado no es muy buena idea.

-Ok Tiffany y Amy, si tanto quieren faltar a clases, pues bien, vayan.- Se paro la pelirroja y se volteo para mirarlas.- Pero no esperen que las acompañe, ya perdí una clase y no pienso perder otra por muertos resucitados o charlas nada agradables. Así que déjenme en paz.- y siguió su camino hasta las mazmorras seguida por sus amigas.

No, no estaba de humor, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto como proponía Amy pero no podía perder más clases. El mundo no estaba a punto de extinguirse y mucho menos ella. Cuando estuvo más calmada, decidió disculparse con las 2 que la seguían, no tenia que pagar su asco de día con sus amigas

-Tranquilas, no me voy derrumbar, no aún.- Dijo en voz baja antes de entrar al salón, reteniéndolas en la puerta.- Solo necesito que se queden conmigo pero sin actuar como que si fuera una galleta que se romperá en cualquier momento. Disculpen por haberlas tratado así.

-No tienes por qué disculparte linda, las 2 sabemos por lo que estas pasando. Así q shh, entremos a tu amada clase.- Dijo Tiffany dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rose y entrando al salón.

La pelirroja se quedo mirando a Amy esperando que le dijera algo, pero la rubia solo la abrazó y le agarró la mano para entrar al salón, demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Sus planes de regreso a Hogwarts tenían un año cambiando y posponiéndose, pero sus razones de estar de vuelta siempre eran las mismas. Rose.

El detalle es que nunca se imagino que su reencuentro fuera tan terriblemente malo. Tampoco es que había planeado el día en el que se vieran por primera vez después de 2 años pero en sus planes no estaba lo que sucedió ese día.

Se supone que había vuelto por ella pero cómo comenzar la "misión hagamos que Rose deje de odiarme", si el primer día que lo ve después de años, lo primero que hace es mandarlo a la mierda. Tendría que golpear su cabeza contra las paredes para conseguir una buena idea. Y tampoco es que tuviera un buen ayudante para ello, el muy maldito de Albus sonreía a su lado con su puta sonrisa de "te lo dije".

-¿Puedes dejar de sonreír así? Me enfermas.

-Vamos Malfoy, el hecho de que por primera vez admitas que tuve razón, es un hecho que debería quedar grabado en Historia de Hogwarts.

-También debería quedar escrito "de cómo Scorpius Malfoy dejo sin hijos a Amy Miles", seria un éxito.- Dijo golpeándolo por el hombro.

-Ey ey ey cuidado, mira que eso de que te expulsen de Hogwarts el primer día de tu regreso por maltrato físico y psicológico a un Potter, no estaría bien, ni para ti, ni para tus planes.-Dijo Albus con burla y apartándose de su amigo antes de que lo dejara sin descendencia.

-Te omitiré hasta que termine el día. Escuchar tu tediosa voz me da ganas de hablar con Myrtle la llorona, a seguir hablándote.- le paso por a un lado, adelantándose y entrar al salón de pociones.

"_Por todos los Dioses de toda las religiones existentes" _ Se le había olvidado que pociones era clase compartida con todas las casas. Cuando entro al salón, se detuvo, lo que menos se imagino al entrar, fue ver a Rose sentada en su mesa, con la cabeza siendo sostenida por una de sus manos y con la mirada perdida en la ventana y sus ganas de desaparecer del mundo tatuadas en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Si, cuando estaban en 4to era bella, pero ahora no había punto de comparación con lo bella que era a la hermosa joven de la que había quedado hipnotizado al entrar al aula. Sus planes se volvían mas complicados, tampoco contaba con la belleza de ella, eso lo volvería loco.

* * *

Quería que el mundo se abriera por la mitad ahora mismo y se la tragara nada más a ella. Podía declarar oficialmente ese día como el peor de su vida, y aun no habían terminado, menos mal que esa era su última clase, no creía aguantar mas. Si así comenzaba su ultimo año en Hogwarts, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba; nunca había querido tanto vacaciones como ahora y menos cuando no tenia ni 48 horas de haber terminado sus vacaciones de verano.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos _"Merlín, decidiste irte a dormir en el peor momento de mi vida". _Mientras pensaba en cómo demonios fue que Merlín se olvido de ella, sintió una mirada sobre ella que la hizo salir de su mundo de "odiemos a Merlín y a sus aliados", cuando ubicó la mirada que la observaba tan insistentemente, quiso morir.

Malfoy le sostenía la mirada, casi sin pestañear. Ella por una extraña razón no podía apartar la mirada, y por todos los demonios, tampoco quería. Una de las tantas razones por las cuales odiaba al Slytherin era que era terriblemente apuesto y atrayente, "hasta un hombre seria gay por el" decía siempre Tiffany. Siempre le había costado ocultar el poder que causaba el desgraciado sobre ella, pero ahora no sabia cómo le iba a hacer, el imbécil había entrenado hasta tener de resultado ese cuerpo de infarto; sentía que el muy cabrón había hecho una plan de "hagamos que Weasley babee por mi cuando se supone que me odia". Si no hubiese sido porque su primo entro tropezando por el hombro con Scorpius, hubiese seguido mirándolo indefinidamente.

Se maldijo hasta que entró Slughorn. La clase a punto de comenzar y ella no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio, y cierta mirada sobre ella no es que la ayudara mucho.

-Muy bien alumnos este es su ultimo año, los EXTASIS…-

-Por cada vez que vuelva a escuchar la palabra EXTASIS, 1 de mis neuronas se suicidara.- Dijo TIffany saliendo de las mazmorras, la clases había sido tan larga y asquerosa como el dia.

-Y solo es el comienzo del año, solo imagínate a final del año, no tendrás ni imaginación para tus diseños.- Dijo Amy riendo con Tiffany, Rose hizo un intento de sonrisa, solo para que no se preocuparan.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Rose se fijo que Collin la miraba desde su mesa y cuando aparto la mirada, escucho la voz de Malfoy que iba entrando con sus compañeros de casa, y eso era mas de lo que podía aguantar, sintió que se asfixiaba y se paro.

-Las espero en la habitación ¿si? Se me han quitado las ganas de comer.- Dijo sin darles tiempo de pedirle que se quedara a comer. Cuando sabía que nadie la veía, salió corriendo hacia su torre, un segundo más rodeada de tanta gente, específicamente de ellos 2, y terminaría en la enfermería por loca.

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos llevarle algo de comer, no ha comido desde del desayuno, O'Connel quiso hablar con ella cuando se sentó a almorzar y sabes como se le tapa el mundo cuando el muy maldito le pide algo.- Dijo la rubia.

-Ay Amy pareces hasta su mama, pero tienes razón.- Tiffany le respondió por inercia ya que estaba muy ocupada dibujando algo mientras esperaba que su amiga terminara de comer.

Cada quién siguió en lo suyo, hasta que de repente la pelinegra sintió como su amiga salto en un segundo agarrando sus cosas y la cena de Rose.

-Te veo en la habitación, tengo que hablar con alguien.- Dijo corriendo la salida.

-Bueno pues, mis 2 amigas corriendo como enfermas a la habitación. Gracias a Merlín que soy la cuerda del trió.- Dijo rodando los ojos, recogiendo sus cosas y corriendo tras su amiga.- Si crees que me voy a perder parte del cuento de lo que paso con Collin, puedes ir olvidándolo, yo también quiero saber qué paso.-dijo cuando ya la había alcanzado.

-¿Ves que ya se te consumieron las pocas neuronas que te quedaron? No salí corriendo por Rose.

-Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Planeas matarlo o amenazarlo como hiciste con Collin?- Pregunto sonriendo Tiffany cuando al dar la vuelta en la esquina vio que el objetivo de su amiga era Scorpius.

-No, solo planeo hablar con él y aclararle unas cosas.- le respondió.- ¡MALFOY!- Le grito para que parara.

El rubio brinco de la sorpresa, sabia que el colegio entero quería saber por qué había vuelto, pero no alguien tan desesperado como la que grito su nombre. Cuando volteó entendió todo, solo Amy gritaría desesperadamente, sonriendo y corriendo para tirársele encima abrazándolo. Desde que tenia consciencia ella había sido una de las personas mas geniales que había conocido, por eso cuando Albus se empeñó en ir tras ella, no hizo mas que ayudarlo, estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Le sorprendió que precisamente ella fuera quien lo estuviera abrazando, después de todo lo que había pasado con Rose imaginaba que Amy no lo iba a querer tratar como siempre, pero se equivocaba ahí estaban lo 2 abrazándose como si no tuvieran 2 años sin verse.

-Ey ey pequeña, se que te emociona la idea de que haya vuelto pero no tenemos que hacer una escena en pleno pasillo arriesgándonos a que tu celoso novio nos vea.- Dijo separándola lentamente y sonriéndole.

-Mmmm bueno, Albus se la pasa auto-alabándose por su capacidad de poder compartir, asi que no creo que se moleste compartiéndome contigo.- Dijo ella sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Bueno, pobre Potter cuando su novia lo deje por un increíble y guapo rubio.- Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.- Te extrañaba pequeña.- le dijo al oído a Amy.

-Y yo a ti bobo, solo que prefieres a Albus q a mi.- le respondió haciendo puchero y alejándose de el.

Scorpius y Amy habían sido amigos desde siempre, sus madres eran amigas de toda la vida. Eran así como la versión de Rose y Albus pero rubios. El Slytherin siempre la había querido como su hermanita, nunca hubo otro tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, como juraban los chismosos del colegio. Pero a pesar de ello, ella apenas cruzo las primeras 2 palabras con la pelirroja, crearon un lazo irrompible que las hizo mejores amigas al segundo; no negaba que al principio le molesto la preferencia de la rubia por Rose pero con el tiempo entendió que lo que ellas tenían ni el mismo demonio podía romper. Por eso a pesar de que seguían carteándose regularmente, esperaba que cuando lo viera fuera mucho menos emotiva incluso hasta evasiva, nunca se espero que lo saludara como siempre.

-OK ok, basta de reencuentros melosos, mira que yo también merezco algo de este increíble y estúpido rubio.- Dijo Tiffany abrazando a Scorpius.- ¿Qué hiciste contigo? ¿Te comiste a un modelo y te pusiste asi de guapo? No te recordaba asi.- Dijo sonriéndole con picardia.

-Vamos Tiff, que tu no te quedas atrás.- Dijo dándole una mirada cuerpo completo descaradamente.

-Si definitivo, si hubiesen hecho una Scorpius mujer esa seria Tiffany, al igual que si hubiesen hecho un hombre Tiffany saldrías tu Scorpius.- Dijo rodando los ojos Amy. Nunca había soportado el descaro de los 2.

-Deja los celos Amy.- Dijo sonriéndole.-Mira que uno no ve al único bueno de tus ex-novios tan guapo y tan libre todo el tiempo.

Si, cuando ambos estaban en 3ero fueron novios como por 4 o 5 meses, solo que sus personalidades eran tan parecidas que decidieron llevarlo con paz y ser amigos. Pero Tiffany nunca iba a negar que siempre le iba a gustar el rubio, a pesar de todo.

-A lo que vine, después hablan de las ganas de una noche salvaje que tienen ustedes 2, aun tengo que ir a la habitación a alimentar a mi fierita.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Rose?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-¿Quién mas sino? En fin, no vine a hablar de Rose, bueno si, pero no se sus apodos.- Se acercó al joven y lo miro seriamente.- Tu siempre serás por sobre todas las cosas mi hermano pero ella también será por siempre mi mejor amiga; no, no vengo a decirte que te alejes ni a declararte la guerra, solo vengo a decirte que tienes el permiso y el camino libre con ella de mi parte y de el de Tiffany.- La pelinegra levanto la ceja, ni se enteraba de ello pero igual la dejo hablar.- Y solo porque te amo ¿entiendes? Pero te atreves a joderla otra vez y no me importara que mi madrina sea tu mama, no quiero sonar como la madre sobreprotectora pero solo tu sabes cagarla de manera magistral cuando se trata de Rose. Asi que ¿estás de acuerdo con mis parámetros para que tengas el camino libre en tus planes?

-¿La cago un vez mas y quedo cenizas? No, creo que no entendí.- Dijo con sarcasmo, después cuando Amy lo miro seriamente y levanto la ceja, se corrigio.- Si, si entendí. Tampoco es que en mis planes sea arruinarle la vida otra vez.

-No se cuales son tus planes, solo se fin de ellos y tienen nombre y apellido pelirrojo.- suspiro y lo miro antes de abrazarlo y le dijo al oído.- Solo te imploro que no la hagas llorar mas por ti ¿si?

-Si, mi comandante.

-Si yo hiciera un libro de "Mejores amenazas del siglos, por Rose Weasley y Amy Miles" me haría rica.- sonrió antes de mirar a Malfoy.- Y pueda que seas el mejor ex-novio del mundo y yo no sea casi tan agresiva como ellas 2, pero te advierto lo mismo, te metes con una, te metes con todas.- dijo acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, lindo.

-Buenas noches, hermosas damas.- Dijo cuando las 2 se fueron.

Siguió su camino hasta las mazmorras, sentía que el cansancio lo iba a volver loco, igual que las mujeres. Si todo eso había pasado nada mas en el primer día, no quería ni imaginar lo que le venia para los días siguientes. "Tenias que haberlo pensado mejor al regresar Malfoy" hasta la voz del maldito de Potter lo quería volver loco. Se aflojo la corbata, se estaba ahogando, necesitaba quitarse ese estúpido uniforme y darse un largo baño antes de que su humor empeorara y comenzara a quitar cabezas.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy :)! Gracias por los reviews y los consejos que me dieron.

El próximo capitulo esta casi listo, así que no demorare mucho en subirlo. Lo que si quiero que entiendan es que durante estos primeros 4 capítulos nada mas he hablado sobre el primer dia de clases ya que necesito aclarar muchos puntos antes de seguir con la historia. El próximo capitulo también será en el primer día de clases, ya para los demás el tiempo comenzara a moverse y no me enfrascare en un solo día.

Y bueno aun no se en que capitulo es que se explicará que fue lo qué paso entre Rose y Scorpius, aun tengo que organizar mis ideas para poder escribirlo.

Ah ah casi se me olvida comentarles que en el cap anterior tuve un error, me equivoque y puse que la prof. Vector era de Runas Antiguas, disculpen mi estupidez, esa es la clases de detalles que estúpidamente siempre paso por alto. Es mi primer longfic y se me complica la vida con esta clase de detalles u.u.

Bueno, gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo cap!


End file.
